You and Me
by Poemusician
Summary: AU/AH. Es San Valentín y Edward tiene una sorpresa para su mejor amiga, o futura novia como le gusta pensar para si mismo. Porque siempre fueron ellos contra el mundo y nadie más. Bella


**Disclaimer! **Los personajes de The Twilight Saga no son míos, ¿de acuerdo? Mrs. Meyer es dueña de la lucrativa saga. ¡Joder!

**Nora Especial. **Sería absolutamente feliz si acompañan la trama con la canción «You and Me» de Lifehouse.

* * *

**"**You and Me**"**

«_I can't keep my eyes off of you._»

**.**

Como todas las mañanas, Edward salía de su casa unos minutos antes que sus hermanos para pasar por la casa de los Swan. Manejaba rápido su volvo, gracias a la ansiedad de llegar a tiempo y no hacer enojar a su mejor amiga o _futura novia _como le gustaba pensar para sí mismo. Y cada vez que piensa en ella, se imagina sosteniendo entre sus brazos su delgada figura, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos por miedo a romperla y verla sonreír empañando sus ojos color chocolate de la alegría y amor de los que deseaba ser dueño.

Estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de los Swan y como de costumbre, bajó del auto para ir hacia la casa. Tocó timbre y unos segundos después lo recibe su _futura suegra_.

-¡Oh, Edward! – le saludó Renée Swan con su característica alegría adolescente. Le hacia mucho acordar su madre y mejor amiga de la mujer que tenía en frente, Esme.

-Buenos días Renée – le saludó educado como el caballero que Carlisle, su padre, crió -. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Muy bien aunque extraño a Charlie, ayer le tocó turno de noche y sigue directo con el de la mañana – suspiró enamorada pero luego sonrió -, pero hace unos minutos llamó diciendo que estaría al mediodía.

-Me alegró oír eso – le sonrió Edward -. Por cierto, dile que mi padre lo llamará por la tarde para decirle sobre su fin de semana de pesca.

-Claro, gracias por avisar – agradeció mientras le hacia señas con la mano de que tomara asiento en uno de lo sillones del pequeño living.

Pero cuando Edward iba a tomar asiento, unos pasos atropellados comenzaron a escucharse desde la escalera hasta detenerse para dejar escuchar una suave maldición. Eso hace que el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón se disparase en dirección vertical ascendente, logrando llegar a las estrellas; y Edward trata de controlarse porque teme que ella se dé cuenta y lo aleje.

Logró componerse pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada triunfante de Renée, ya se podía imaginar la interminable charla telefónica que tendría con Esme apenas ellos se fueron. Hubiera suspirado en ese momento ante aquello y la promesa de que su madre lo acorralaría luego del instituto pero por una razón mágica el aire de sus pulmones desapareció cuando en la entrada del living se detuvo su mejor amiga (y amada) Isabella Swan. Bella, se corrigió recordando cuando tenía cuatro años y se le ocurrió ese bello apodo. Suspiró para sus adentros, desde ese entonces estaba loco de amor por ella.

-Hola Edward – exclamó Bella haciéndolo perderse en aquel par de luceros chocolates enmarcados en unas largas y negras pestañas.

-Hola Bella – se acercó a ella y como todas las mañanas, se permitía besar la suave mejilla derecha. El suave aroma a fresas y flores silvestres del champú favorito de su ángel personal, lo rodeó atontándolo por unos cuantos segundos -. ¿Lista para partir?

-Muy – afirmó sarcásticamente haciéndolo reír.

Una vez que se despidieron de Renée, subieron al volvo (y como todo caballero, Edward tuve la puerta abierta para su adorada dama) y partieron rumbo al instituto. Durante el camino, Edward observó por el rabillo de su ojo como Bella buscaba entre la colección de CD's guardados apretadamente en la guantera hasta que sacó uno de sus favoritos. Y también de él.

Las primeras notas del Claro de Luna de Debussy, comenzaron a inundar la pequeña cabina del auto.

-Como extrañaba esto – sonrió Bella, relajándose en su asiento del copiloto.

-Me alegro – comentó Edward mirándola por unos segundos -. Te noto un poco cansada.

Bella gruñó y él trato de contener una carcajada. Adoraba verla enfurruñada, la hacía ver bonita aunque no superaba cuando sonreía.

-¿Se nota mucho? – le preguntó mientras inconscientemente tocaba bajo su parpado inferior, las leves pero notables ojeras.

-Solo un poco – contestó Edward mientras giraba el volante para adentrarse dentro del aparcamiento. El pueblo de Forks era excesivamente chico por lo que llegar al instituto solo le llevaba cinco minutos.

-Debo verme horrible – se quejó con derrota.

Edward la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto por su baja autoestima.

Bella siempre fue hermosa para él, tal vez no de la forma convencional como la típica modelo híper delgada, puro huesos, rubia y ojos claros. No, la belleza de _su futura novia _era más natural, interesante. Tenía un hermoso cabello marrón con suaves hondas que al sol parecía tener reflejos rojizos, su piel pálida pero delgada le hacía compararla con una muñeca de porcelana de la colección de su bisabuela, Elizabeth. Su cara en forma de corazón era hermosa a pesar de tener pómulos pronunciados y el labio inferior un poco más relleno que el de arriba, el cual secretamente le causaba ganas de tomarlo entre los suyos y que sus dientes tirasen de él. Además, sabía que Bella era delgada con suave curvas pronunciadas, escondidas bajo ropa un talle más grande como por ejemplo el buzo verde que vestía aunque los jeans que siempre usaba eran apretados. Edward sabía que Bella era hermosa y no era el único chico que se había dado cuenta de ello. Muchos de sus compañeros invitaban a su hermosa _futura novia_ a salir como el claro ejemplo del insistente chico popular nuevo, Mike Newton. Pero _su _hermosa Isabella se negaba una y otra vez.

-De hecho, es todo lo contrario – le rebatió Edward apagando el auto y la miró.

Los hermosos ojos de Bella lo miraban expectantes, hipnóticos e invitándole a que se perdiera en ellos para fundirse de una buena vez para siempre. Pero debía resistir, tenía que seguir con su oración.

-Te ves absolutamente adorable, como siempre – le sonrió y acariciando la mejilla de su amada sintiendo como la ya familiar corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus cuerpos despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos y al instante, sonrió.

-Gracias Edward – le agradeció -, eres un gran amigo.

«Amigo».

Esa palabra le dolió como si mil agujas se clavasen en su corazón a la misma vez. Eso rompía con sus casi inexistentes esperanzas pero era cierto, él solo era su mejor amigo. Y como siempre hacía, le siguió sonriendo.

-Por estar siempre a tu lado – agregó con voz suave, y pudo ver que Bella se le quedaba mirando -. ¿Bella?

No obtuvo respuestas.

-¿Bella? – le llamó al notar su mirada ausente y acercó su rostro al de ella para verla mejor. Notó que no respiraba -. Respira Bella.

Trató de no reírse ante la expresión tan graciosa que había puesta ella.

-Lo siento – se excusó agitando la cabeza como si quisiera espantar algo –. Me has deslumbrado.

Edward la observó en silencio ante aquella tremenda confesión. ¿Él la deslumbraba? ¿Podía ser eso posible? La expectativa que le causaba la simple idea de hacerlo, hacia que su corazón latiese más rápido que el aleteo de un colibrí y se obligó a recordar como respirar. Estaba emocionado, feliz. Ello le subía el ánimo con respecto al futuro, tanto lejano como cercano. Un futuro con Bella a su lado como él soñaba desde niño.

Bella pareció darse cuenta de lo que acaba de confesar por lo que sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo que a Edward le pareció más que adorable y apetecible dándole ganas de besar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo… este… - balbuceaba Bella.

El joven sonrió al verla tan enredada en sus propias palabras y que lo nervios mezclados con la vergüenza le impedían pensar con claridad. Bella era tan inocente, como una niña pequeña, y ese tipo de cosas de su personalidad le agradaban a Edward. Le hacía amarla más.

Además le había dado una información que no sabía ni había imaginado en las cientos de veces que había ocurrido lo mismo. Lo aprovecharía a su favor, era más que obvio. El solo saber que tenía esa clase de efectos en ella, le daban esperanzas y le demostraban que no era tan ajena con respecto a él. ¡Ojala Dios, le ayudase!

-Tranquila Bella, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – y beso su frente con cariño y amor. Nuevamente su aroma lo embriago.

-Lo aprecio mucho Edward – le sonrió alejándose de él y acomodándose la mochila en su hombro, salió del auto.

Edward asintió e imitó su acción. Se reunió con ella fuera del auto y se acercaron al llamativo Jeep color rojo vivo. Allí, estaban Alice y Emmett Cullen con sus respectivas parejas, Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

-¡Hey tortolitos! – exclamó Emmett riendo a carcajadas.

Edward fulminó a su hermano con la mirada mientras que Bella bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Él odiaba cuando pasaba eso, odiaba que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-Piérdete Emmett – le espetó el joven de ojos verdes y se volteó hacia su ángel personal -. Bella no hagas casos a sus tonterías, ignóralo como yo hago.

Vio como _su futura novia_ asentía con la cabeza pero observó que sus labios se movieron para abajo en una casi imperceptible mueca. _Casi_ porque él lo notó aunque no dijo nada, pero no entendía el por qué de ella. Seguro era porque estaba cansada de las bromas de Emmett, sí, eso sonaba coherente. Porque Bella no sentía nada por él sino, ya lo hubiera sabido… ¿verdad?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en cosas negativas que arruinasen su buen humor y destruyeran las esperanzas porque lo último que se pierde son las esperanzas, ¿no es así? Por lo tanto, enterró en lo más profundo de su cabeza esos pensamientos y trató de que el dolor en su pecho por dicho pensares no aumentaran mientras los mantenía a raya. Se obligó a sonreír como siempre, solo para ella.

-Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde – susurró Bella mientras saludaba con un beso y abrazo a sus amigos.

-Tienes toda la razón Bells – rió Emmett agarrándola de los brazos y con Jasper también riendo, se la llevaron para dentro del instituto.

Edward suspiró, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar. Sus dos mejores amigos lo dejaron solo con las únicas personas que quería hablar en ese momento.

-¡Oh Edward, tienes que ponerte en marcha y no hacer esperar a Bella tanto! – chillaba la pequeña duende que tenía por hermana. Su pelo negro corto en puntas, se movía al compás de sus saltos.

-Alice, compórtate – masculló Edward y miró a su rubia amiga en busca de ayuda.

-Ya cálmate Ali – rió Rosalie mientras la agarraba de los hombros para que dejase de moverse.

La pequeña Cullen hizo un gracioso puchero.

-Pero Rose… - miró a ambos con ojos brillosos.

-Alice, no he decidido todavía qué hacer – se sinceró Edward mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro del instituto.

-¿P-por qué? – chilló asustada su hermana -. Ayer a la noche estabas decidido a declararte.

-Yo… - suspiró Edward frustrado -. Yo no quiero perder a Bella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Y si Bella no siente lo mismo? No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruiné porque yo siento algo más mientras que ella simplemente me mira como su mejor amigo. No quiero que se sienta incomoda ni que este conmigo por culpa a dañarme, sé que eso sería muy estilo Bella. Prefiero callar lo que siento que perderla en el intento.

-Edward… - suspiraron sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se miraba entre ella para volver sus ojos a él.

-Odiaría vivir sin tenerla a mi lado.

-La amas de verdad – susurró Rose mirándolo con ternura.

-Sí.

Alice lo abrazó por su brazo sin dejar de caminar.

-Ella siente lo mismo, yo lo sé – le comentó a su hermano seria -. Y Rose también. Aunque no lo admita abiertamente, se nota por la forma en que te mira y te cuida. En la forma en que te habla, te escucha y te apoya en todo incondicionalmente. Siempre fueron ustedes dos contra el mundo.

Eso era verdad. Cuando alguno de los dos estaba en problemas, el otro estaba automáticamente a su lado para defenderlo. Un claro ejemplo era en la época en la que estaban en preescolar y unos nenes molestaban a Bella en todo momento y él, como su príncipe azul, saltaba a defenderla pero cuando necesitaba ayuda ella corría en su auxilio. Sí, cuando Bella se enojaba era peor que el demonio de Tasmania.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo Edward! – sentenció Rosalie.

-No lo sé – dijo inseguro.

-Edward – le llamó su hermana parándose frente a él para detener su paso -, no hay nadie en este mundo que comprenda a Bella como tú lo haces. Darías tu vida por ella, darías todo de ti por su felicidad. No muchas personas harían eso hoy en día. Eres lo que ella necesita, todos lo sabemos… ¡hasta Charlie lo sabe! ¡Tú, mi querido hermano, eres el indicado!

El timbre sonó en medio del silencio.

-Gracias Alice, ojala tuviera razón – le sonrió Edward revolviéndole sus cabellos -. Pero no hay nadie suficientemente bueno para Bella. Ni yo. Ella es un ángel.

-Te pasas Romeo – bromeó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Edward rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Solo digo la verdad Rose. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! – se despidió y salió corriendo hacia el aula de Español para su primera clase del día.

Los dos primeros bloques pasaron muy lentos para el joven Cullen a pesar de haber tomado los apuntes necesarios al punto de haber escrito textualmente hasta las íes, comas, puntos y pausas de los profesores. Le daba la impresión de que las agujas del reloj estaban en el mismo lugar que hacía cinco minutos antes.

Deseaba ver a Bella nuevamente, lo _necesitaba_.

Entonces a penas tocó el timbre que daba finalizada la clase de gimnasia, corrió hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y salir disparando hacia el salón de trigonometría donde Bella le esperaba como de costumbre para ir juntos a la cafetería. Pero esta vez no fue como las demás. Su hermosa Bella no estaba esperándolo fielmente al lado de la puerta como acostumbraba hacer y eso a Edward le extrañó. Era poco común en eso, por no decir raro.

_Tal vez se fue con Alice y Rose_, pensó tras fijarse dentro del salón vacio y corrió hacia la cafetería. Allí, sus hermanos y los Hales estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, la de la esquina izquierda. Sin embargo, no había rastro de Bella.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – les preguntó cuando se acercó a la mesa.

-No lo sé – respondió Rosalie.

-¿Qué no pasaste por Trigonometría como siempre? – le preguntó Alice.

-Sí pero no estaba – contestó, nervioso y preocupado.

Tal vez era una exageración como se sentía porque, ¡vamos!, estaban en el instituto. El lugar lo conocían como la palma de su mano. Pero con la pobre suerte de Bella, cualquier cosa le podía pasar. Ella era un imán para los problemas. Edward lo sabía por experiencia.

Desesperado, se llevó la mano a su cabello y tiró de él. Odiaba sentirse así.

-Creo que no hace falta que se sigan preocupando – habló Jasper y les señalo con la cabeza para adelanté.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo cuando vio a Bella riendo con… Mike, dolor de culo, Newton.

-¡Parece que te están ganando hermano! – rió Emmett aunque había una nota sería en su voz.

¿_Su_ Isabella con Mike? Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, una tetra. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser, bueno tal vez no lo odiaba pero sabía que le molestaba lo insistente cuando le pedía una cita. Sin embargo, _su futura novia_ se encontraba allí riendo con él. Edward comenzó a sentir dolor, sintiendo como perdía a Bella, de alguna forma lo sentía así. Sentía que eso le sacaba oportunidades. No era la primera vez que sentía algo así, con Bella su vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Y lo que sentía en esos momentos, lo había experimentado muchas veces. El dolor y la furia, las ganas de querer destruir el cráneo de Mike para dejarlo de recordatorio a todo aquel que osare acercarse a _su Bella_. Lo era, porque podía ver ese futuro para toda la vida, pero en momentos como ese le era difícil sentirse inseguro. Más todavía, cuando se sonrojaba de forma dulce. Esos sonrojos eran _suyos_.

Quería pensar, quería irse del instituto.

Acomodó mejor su mochila en su hombro y con una última mirada hacia Bella, lo tenía decidido. Hasta allí, llegaba su día.

-Ocúpate de Bella, Alice – masculló Edward y sin dar oportunidad de contestar, salió de la cafetería por la puerta que daba al exterior.

Corrió bajo la suave y fina llovizna, hacia el coche. No le importó el frío que había dentro y trató de no arrastrarse tan rápido en su miseria personal pero era un poco difícil con el aroma de Bella dentro de la cabina del auto. Igual soportó, como todo un Cullen.

Durante el trayecto realmente rápido, solo se escuchaba su respiración, el ronroneo del motor, el ruido grave cuando realizaba los cambios y el suave sonido de la lluvia sobre la carrocería del Volvo. No había música como siempre, no estaba de ánimo. Solo quería dejar de sentir y escuchar. Deseaba estar solo.

Aun así, en la casa se encontraba Esme. Su pobre madre estaba ataviada en su traje, preparada para irse pero algo pasó cuando vio su expresión. La sonrisa con la que siempre le recibía, dio paso a una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Edward? – le preguntó con agonía en su tono melodioso -. ¿Qué te sucedió, hijo mío?

No deseaba preocupar a su madre con tontas problemas adolescentes. Odiaba ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando uno de sus preciados ángeles, sufrían. Como, por ejemplo, ahora. Se pateó mentalmente.

-Yo, quiero estar solo mamá – susurró y sin mirarla, avergonzado de sí mismo, salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

No se detuvo ahí, corrió internándose en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Sí, estar bien dentro de este, le haría bien. Conocía el perímetro mejor que nadie, por lo tanto no corría peligro. Quería sentir que nadie estaba su alrededor, por una vez quiso ser egoísta. Tenía la necesidad de estar s_olo_, realmente.

Caminó durante un largo tiempo, aspirando el olor característico de la tierra mojada. Le sabía amargo pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, una extraña combinación. Esquivó árboles hasta que sus piernas le comenzaron a doler y viendo con satisfacción que estaba lejos, se sentó en un árbol cuyas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, estaban secas.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello y tiró de él.

¿Cómo Bella le permitió a la sabandija de Mike Newton, que la tocara? Acaso… ¿había mentido para que no notasen que había algo? Bella nunca dejaba que alguien ajeno a su círculo íntimo se le acercase tanto. Pero, ¡hasta se había sonrojado, maldición!

Sus manos comenzaron a picarles, con ganas de agarrar algo entre sus manos y romperlo mil veces seguidas. Edward nunca antes había sido una persona violenta pero desde que había comenzado la pubertad y sabiendo de sus sentimientos sobre Bella, le eran absolutamente extraños y molestos esos arranques. Siempre los podía manejar cuando sucedían pero ese día le era imposible.

Alice y Rose, tenían razón. Edward siempre esperó por Bella, porque ella se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que se enamorara loca y perdidamente como él lo estaba. Si le había dado señales, habían sido sutiles por miedo a asustarla y arruinar la maravillosa amistad que tenían desde siempre. Moriría si perdía a su hermoso ángel de cualquier manera, Él daría la vida por ella, hasta su alma. Todo con tal de ser feliz.

Su hermana y amiga siempre le decían que debía tomar las riendas de la situación porque si no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta de que alguno diera el primer paso. Al fin de cuestas, todos sabían que tarde o temprano irían a acabar junto porque era muy notable lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero Edward no podía verlo como el resto. Cada vez que parecía ver una pista, la desilusión lo golpeaba dándole a entender que no había lo que los otros decían. Y como toda persona enamorada, se dejaba vencer y dar por hecho la realidad pero nunca dejaría de sentir lo que sentía por ella. La amaría en silencio viendo como ella se enamoraría de otras personas hasta que, y si Dios le hacia el favor, Bella se diera cuenta de que él estaba para ella solamente. Que siempre lo estuvo y que durante mucho tiempo no lo notó. Porque tarde o temprano, terminarían juntos.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debía esperar para que "_tarde_" llegase y que por fin, su dulce y despistada Bella se diese cuenta de él? ¿Y si seguía el consejo de los demás por primera vez, y lo arriesgase todo por amor?

Fue entonces, que todo lo que le dijeron su familia y amigos, vino a su mente de forma abrupta enfundándole valor y esperanza. Tal vez, ellos tenían razón y ambos eran muy tontos, lentos y tímidos para dar el primer paso. Tal vez, él debería dar el primer paso, tomar las riendas. Y en medio de tantos pensamientos positivos, su pecho se llenó de calidez, esperanzas, ansias y amor. Todo eso, le hacía verlo con claridad. _Podía verlo_, él y Bella juntos dentro de poco, recuperando el tiempo perdido

Sí, debía intentarlo. Porque amaba a Bella, y le haría ver que ambos eran perfectos para el otro. Porque a pesar de tener algunas diferencias, eran compatibles. Unas almas gemelas pero no _gemelas_ en el sentido estricto de la palabra y como la gente común, pensaba. Ser "almas gemelas" era lo mismo que lo de "la media naranja", el tener diferencias y a la vez cosas en común, juntos eran como un rompecabezas, solo entre ellos podían estar completos. Porque uno era el equilibrio de otro y a la vez el detonante.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus fuerzas renovadas, borrando los malos pensamientos, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la casa. De seguro, y por la poca luz que había en el bosque, era tarde y todo estarían preocupados. Pero no se apresuraría, pensaría en cómo poner en marcha un plan para que Bella sea _su novia_ oficialmente, aunque ella lo era peor faltaba que lo supiera. Llegó a la conclusión, a los poco minutos, que debería pedirle ayuda a Alice y a Rose.

-¡Edward! – exclamaron un par de voces, cuando había llegado a la casa. Empapado. Sí, desde los pies a la cabeza.

El aludido, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su madre y sus hermanos, Rose, Jasper, Bella y Renée. ¿Renée?

-¿Dónde te metiste? – le preguntó furioso Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se dejó abrazar por su madre que estaba preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-Mi niño, me diste un susto cuando vi la hora y no llegabas – le susurró.

-Menos mal que esperé para llamar a Charlie – comentó Renée con una mueca graciosa mientras le acariciaba el hombro con cariño.

¡Oh, sí! Seguramente su padrino hubiera movido todo el bosque con tal de encontrarlo. Cuando el asunto se refería a la familia, Charlie Swan era el primero en ponerse en manos a la obra. Era una persona extremadamente familiera.

-La próxima que nos des un susto de muerte, te golpearé con mis Jimmy Choo en donde más te va a doler – amenazó Alice y juntos con los muchachos, se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

-Edward, hueles raro – se quejó Rosalie, haciendo reír a todos.

Los ojos del joven Cullen, se posaron sobre los de su ángel. Se sintió culpable cuando los vio rojos e hinchados. Todavía había lágrimas que pendían de sus largas y negras pestañas.

-Bella – le llamó, acercándose a ella.

-¡Me asustaste! – exclamó Bella, abrazándole fuerte -. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacernos esto, no me lo vuelvas a hacer Edward! No soportaría pensar que pudiste estar en peligro, el bosque es peligroso.

-Lo siento, lo siento – le abrazó Edward tirando de ella para que su cuerpo chocase por completo con el suyo. El acto hizo que quedará con Bella en brazos, a cara con los demás.

Las expresiones de los demás, hablaban por si solos.

-Recuerda que siempre somos nosotros dos contra el mundo – le pidió la amortiguada voz de Bella en su pecho.

Edward recuperó su sonrisa y…

Miró a Alice quién le miraba expectante y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su hermana se mordió el labio y se agarró del brazo de su rubia amiga. Ella le entendió como el resto de los presentes.

-¡Bueno Edward, ve soltando a mi hermanita! ¡Parece que la quieres meter dentro de tu cuerpo, por el amor de Dios! – chilló Emmett rompiendo el instante mágico que dio paso a las risas de los demás y los sonrojos no solo de Bella, sino también, los de él.

-¡Cierra la boca! – le espetó sin soltar a Bella.

Luego del episodio ese, s_u futura novia _no lo dejaba por nada. Siempre estaban mandándose mensajes de texto, chateando o hablando por teléfono si no estaban juntos, pero en los momentos en que sí lo estaban o Bella lo agarraba del brazos o Edward la tenía abrazada y siempre estaban hablando o sonriéndose.

Para Edward esos tres días de clases fueron semejantes al paraíso. Le gustaba estar con Bella de esa forma y le infundía nuevas esperanzas y fuerzas renovadas para pelear por su amor.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene su final. El viernes a la noche, los Swan se iban a Phoenix a visitar a los padres de Renée durante todo el fin de semana. Y por lo tanto, no hablaban como antes pero se conformaba con el mensaje de buenas días que le enviaba Bella.

Así que aprovechó el sábado a la noche para hablar con las chicas sobre el tema de conquista de _su _ángel.

Tal vez, pedirle ayuda a Alice y a Rosalie había sido una idea peligrosa, había pensado Edward mientras miraba a su hermana y amiga no se ponían de acuerdo con el primer paso.

-¡Rose, siempre van a comer afuera! ¿Qué diferencia abría que la llevé a un restaurante caro y bien vestidos? ¡Sería romántico!

-Alice, ni siquiera son novios. Son amigos. ¡Reacciona, es muy pronto! ¿Qué tiene de malo que la invité de tomar algo a un café y después ir al cine?

-¡Porque es común! ¡Todo el mundo lo hace! ¡Tiene que ser especial y único!

-¡Pero tu idea es ostentosa y harás sentir incomoda a Bella! ¡Sabes cómo es ella! ¡Nada de cosas caras!

-Pero le gustará, ¡yo lo sé!

Sí, sin duda _había sido _una mala idea.

Nunca, en toda su vida, las había visto pelear ni discutir. Y justamente ese día, discuten y no lograban ponerse a acuerdo. Edward pensó que iba a ser pan comido y muy sencillo, porque ellas siempre tenían las ideas justas y perfectas para todo tipo de situación. Pero, no esta vez.

Mientras seguían discutiendo alzando el volumen de la voz cada vez más alto, se dirigió hacia la cocina para acerca un sándwich que él mismo había inventado hacia dos años. Era muy simple, solo sacó de la heladera lechuga, queso gruyere y mostaza; y tomó de una de las alacenas un paquete de pan lactal.

-Parece que se lo están tomando muy en serio – se giró hacia la isleta de la cocina ara encontrarse con su madre sentada en uno de los banquitos altos.

-Sí, yo… - musitó desesperado apoyándose en el mármol crema del mueble. Edward había pensado que su plan de conquista iba a empezar rápido pero se notaba que no -. Pensé que iba a hacer las cosas rápido pero me doy cuenta de que no es así. Toman tiempo. Sin embargo, siento que Bella y yo perdimos mucho tiempo; y no quiero perder más tiempo.

-¿Lo sientes verdad? – le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

-Sí, siempre supe que éramos para el otro – afirmó -. Sin embargo, no estamos juntos y lo pudimos haber estado hace mucho. Yo lo _sé_, lo siento aquí – le contó tocándose su corazón.

Los ojos de Esme, brillaron de emoción.

Edward sabía que ella era una de las primeras personas que pensaron que ellos dos estarían juntos por el resto de su vida. Recordaba aún las conversaciones que tenía su madre con Renée acerca de lo maravilloso que sería que estuvieran juntos, porque se le notaba a leguas que iba a ser así. Las había escuchando fantaseando e imaginando un futuro que, ahora, él podía vislumbrar desde hacia tiempo.

El silencio lo rodeó, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Estaba terminando de armarse su sándwich, cuando Esme habló de nuevo.

-¿No has pensado en decírselo en San Valentín? – le preguntó.

-Pero es pasado mañana mamá y cae lunes, tenemos clases – rebatió -. Y no me gustaría que si hacemos algo a la noche, al otro día se esté durmiendo en sus clases.

-Hijo, por una vez que falten al colegio no pasa nada – le sonrió.

-Pero… papá y Charlie odian que faltemos.

-¿Y crees que se van a enterar? – rió guiñándole el ojo -. Pasen el día juntos, solos y aprovecha tu oportunidad. Quiero ser abuela joven, Edward.

Él rió.

-Mamá, tienes a Alice y Emmett – le hizo observar.

-Pero también quiero los tuyos, mi niño – le dijo mientras salía de la cocina, dejándolo solo.

Edward sonrió mientras comía su emparedado, pensando sobre lo que le dijo su madre.

Le gustaba la idea, era única y especial. Pasar el día juntos, sin nadie con ellos era una idea muy tentadora que no quería hacer esperar. Pero el tema era cómo y dónde.

Entonces cuando guardaba las cosas en la heladera, vio salmón rosado y se acordó de s_u _Bella. A ella le gustaba mucho ese pescado y más cuando Edward hacía el sándwich de salmón rosado con huevo.

Y fue, en ese preciso momento, que una idea se le ocurrió de la nada.

* * *

Edward estaba contento de que Bella estaba de vuelta.

La había extrañado horrores pero aprovechó el fin de semana para tener todo listo para hoy.

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba nervioso o hablando burdamente, estaba cagado en las patas. Este día estaba lleno de expectativas y ansias de que todo marchase bien. Se había decidido en arriesgar todo por todo, es decir, el amor de _su futura novia_ Bella. Y siguiendo el consejo de su madre, había elegido ese día para declararse, planeando y preparando, una sesta llena comida para un día de campo con las cosas favoritas de su ángel, que aguardaba en el baúl del auto. Sándwiches de salmón rosado ahumado con huevo, tortilla de papas, gaseosas y unas cuantas chucherías que a Bella le encantaba comer.

Ella no sabía nada, era todo una sorpresa por supuesto. Y manteniendo la farsa, esperaba como siempre a Bella en el living de su casa.

-Hola Edward – le saludó Bella cuando hubo bajado por la escalera.

-Buenos días _Bella _– le susurró con un marcado acento italiano al pronunciar su nombre. Se permitió besarle la mejilla y abrazarla fuerte -. Te extrañé.

Para deleite del joven Cullen, cuando la hermosa joven Swan se separó de él le permitió tomar su rostro entre sus manos y hacerle ver el sonrojo rojizo que irradiaban sus mejillas. Su mirada irradiaba un brillo que le dejó sin aliento.

-Edward… - le susurró y sintió un escalofrió su columna vertebral al escucharla pronunciar su nombre de una forma tan especial.

La atmosfera alrededor de ellos, se sintió diferente, cargada de electricidad. Edward sintió que una burbuja se había formado a su alrededor, se parándolos de la realidad. Pero no duró mucho al escuchar una risita proveniente de la espalda de Edward.

Renée.

Bella pareció despertar y más sonrojada que antes, se separó abruptamente de Edward siento que este sintiese vacio ante su falta de contacto.

-S-será… uhm… mejor vámonos Edward… este… llegaremos tarde al… al instituto – tartamudeó atropelladamente evitando la mirada socarrona de su madre.

Edward no sabía si reírse o llorar. Solo sabía que Bella se veía adorable y lista para comerla a besos.

-Adiós mamá – saludó Bella saliendo de la casa como si un puma le persiguiese.

-Ten cuidado Bella por dónde pisas – rió Renée y le guiñó un ojo a Edward -. Cuídala y trata de que no terminé en el hospital por una torcedura el mismo día que su amor secreto le confiesa cuánto le ama.

Él simplemente pudo sonreír ante las palabras que Renée le dijo con tanta seguridad. Más leña a sus esperanzas y confianza.

-Hasta con mi propia vida – le aseguró y se despidió con un abrazo.

Luego corrió hasta el auto donde Bella le esperaba ya dentro enfurruñada en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Tan adorable…

-¿Lista? – le preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí – respondió.

De ahora en adelante, no había marcha atrás. Y Edward lo sabía.

Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia un lugar con gravedad. Donde podía pensar tranquilo y descargarse. Un lugar que había descubierto hacia unos meses y que le había mantenido en secreto a Bella. Pero ya no sería así, hoy estaba decidido en develarle los dos únicos secretos que nunca le había contado.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Bella se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿A dónde vamos, Edward? – le preguntó curiosa e inquieta -. El instituto está del otro lado.

-Lo sé – asintió -. Simplemente, te he secuestrado.

-¿Secuestrado, señor Cullen? – rió Bella divertida.

-Sí – afirmó riendo también -. Y usted, señorita Swan, debería estar asustada. Quién sabe qué haré con usted.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la observó tirar la cabeza para atrás y reír a carcajadas.

-Edward, contigo yo nunca estaré en peligro – le dijo segura, mirándolo con cariño y luego se sonrojó -. Me siento segura a tu lado

El joven Cullen estaba sorprendido por la revelación y trató de que no se mostrara tanto su asombro.

-Bueno señorita Swan, debo decir que me alaga su confianza – le susurró con voz suave y notó como Bella se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

Él hubiera dicho algo más pero ya estaban llegando a su destino, al final del camino y estacionó a un costado. Apagó el motor del auto para luego dirigir su mirada a Bella, que miraba curiosa a su alrededor.

-No voy a matarte Bella – bromeó.

-Lo sé, solo estoy curiosa del por qué estamos aquí – comentó mientras bajaba del auto.

Edward le siguió y se dirigió hacia al baúl, el cual abrió para sacar la canasta y una funda donde estaba su guitarra. Vio a Bella mirándole curiosa pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Algo que debas decirme? – preguntó.

Había que empezar a ser sincero. De a poco pero serlo.

-Pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos en un lugar especial.

-¿Está usted flirteando conmigo, señor Cullen?

-Me ha pillado.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y se internaron entre los árboles que rodeaban la carretera. A medida de que caminaban más lejos de la carretera, el sonido de los autos que pasaban por la autopista se perdía dando paso al sonido de la naturaleza dándoles la bienvenida a sus dominios. Todo era verde, lleno de arboles viejos cuyas cortezas se veían de un cálido color marrón, los helechos colgaban desde alturas un poco altas haciendo que el reflejo de la luz hiciese algo mágico. Estuvieron caminando por un rato largo. Edward ayudaba a Bella cuando tenían que pasar sobre algún árbol caído o caminar sobre un desnivel de tierra que se veía peligroso para la integridad física de la joven Swan.

-¿Ya llegamos? – le preguntó Bella -. Estoy cansada Edward.

-Casi terminamos – le respondió con una sonrisa y le señalo un poco más adelante -. ¿Puedes ver le fulgor resplandeciente?

-Sí – le contestó intrigada -. ¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras – rió y tiró de ella para seguir caminando.

Lo que quedaba del trayecto era fácil, así que le permitió a Bella adelantarse porque decía que era lento. Sí claro, ella no llevaba encima el cesto lleno de comida en una mano y la guitarra colgada al hombro. Pero no decía nada porque la sonrisa en los labios de _su futura novia _le dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, la mayor recompensa fue cuando el rostro de Bella se convirtió en un poema al ver el hermoso claro que se alzaba frente a ellos.

El día que se encontró con él, puso la misma cara que tenía Bella en ese momento. Lleno de flores silvestres, rodeado de árboles que le permitían que diera de lleno los rayos cálidos de sol. Era como un oasis en medio de tanto bosque y sabía que a Bella le encantaría. Sería como un respiró de tanto verde.

-Oh Edward, es hermoso – exclamó emocionada y caminó con paso alegre hacia el medio del claro para bañarse de los rayos del sol.

Pero él no la escuchaba porque estaba tan ocupado en observarla y la imagen de Bella en medio de aquel bello lugar le dejó sin aliento.

Parecía un ángel más que nunca. Su cabello marrón oscuro parecía tener reflejos rojos a la luz del astro rey y su piel tomó un color blanco extraño pero sumamente atrayente. El semblante de Bella estaba absolutamente relajado sin dejar de mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa. Y debía agregar que la ropa que llevaba puesta, no podía más que acompañar la ocasión. Jean, zapatillas y una musculosa blanca suelta. Sin duda, _su futura novia_ no tenía ni idea de lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser.

Los ojos de Bella lo miraron de pronto y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – le preguntó altanera -. ¿Acaso eres un guapo vampiro que brilla al sol pero no quieres compartir ese secreto conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo?

Así que su hermosa señorita, quería jugar. Él sabía una forma de quitarle la altanería.

-Nunca debiste decir eso – le advirtió y soltando las cosas con cuidado, corrió hacia Bella quién chilló divertida y comenzó a correr para que él no pudiera alcanzarla -. ¡Ven aquí pequeña, no corras de mí!

-¡No! – rió esquivándole por suerte y corrió para la otra parte del claro.

Edward negó divertido con la cabeza y se giró para seguirla.

-¡No te voy a matar Bella!

Esta corrió hacia un árbol en el cual ambos trataban de conseguir su cometido, uno atrapar y otra escapar. La risa de ambos sonaba en maravillosa sincronía, que hacía sentir pleno a Edward.

-¡Me harás algo peor! – exclamó cuando nuevamente le esquivó y corrió hacia el claro.

Pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte porque Edward le había alcanzada unos segundos después y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados. Bella trataba de zafarse y defenderse pero su contrincante él mucho más fuerte. Y también, hizo acto su virtud de ser asquerosamente patosa por lo que no pudo evitar que ella se cayese para atrás llevándoselo a él en el acto, que le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Bella, estas bien? – le preguntó Edward rápidamente apoyándose en sus codos para verle.

Sin embargo, tomándolo totalmente de sorpresa, comenzó a reír divertida y agitada por la carrera anterior. El joven la miró atónito al principio pero viéndola reírse tan despreocupadamente, le contagió la risa. Se le unió y estuvieron largo rato riendo hasta que Bella fue la primera en hablar.

-Estoy bien Edward, simplemente fue divertido – le contestó más calmada y le acarició el cabello haciendo que el joven se relajase y se recostará suavemente sobre el cuerpo de esta. Su cabeza reposó sobre el pecho de Bella, justo sobre su corazón.

Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no se puso a pensar en que a su dulce Bella, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella le sería incomodo pero el pensamiento fue callado apenas surgió cuando sintió los brazos de esta, abrazarlo con cariño.

Edward descubrió que la melodía que entonaba el corazón de Bella era similar al suyo, similar al aleteo de un colibrí. Le hubiera preocupado en otro momento pero el calor y el aroma que emanaban del cuerpo de su ángel, le hacia estragos en su juicio. Y la corriente eléctrica se zumbaba a través de sus cuerpos, era como un afrodisiaco para su cerebro. El viento movió su pelo haciendo que varios mechones se le fueran al rostro haciéndole cosquillas.

-Edward – le llamó Bella.

-¿Uhm? – le contestó perezoso con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día así del instituto? – le preguntó curiosa.

Edward se obligó a salir de su mundo personal para poder pensar con claridad. La oportunidad para ser sincero con Bella de una vez por todas, se le presentaba en bandeja. Y él no debía desaprovecharlo, debía decirle la verdad.

Se levantó para sentarse al lado de Bella y mirarla.

-Te fui a buscar a tu clase de trigonometría cuando sonó el timbre y no estabas – le contó serio -. Te vi con Mike en el almuerzo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Él solo quería que lo ayudase con Jessica, al parecer quería invitarla a salir y cuando me lo contó, me dijo que no tenía idea de que podían hacer. Le estaba dando consejos Edward, eso es todo.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

-Te tocó Bella, lo vi – explotó tratando de contener su voz para no asustarla -. Siempre nos decías que se te hacia insoportable con las veces que te invitaba a salir y que no entendía el "no". Y el otro día, veo como se acaricia y tu te sonrojas. Nunca dejas que alguien fuera de tu circulo intimo se acerque de esa forma a ti pero ese _dolor de culo_ aparece con el tonto papel de pedirte consejos y tu le dejas que te toque.

En su enojo, vio como Bella fruncía el ceño.

-¡Detente Edward, estas mal interpretando todo! Solo es Mike, sabes que nunca lo miraría de otra forma que no sea como compañero de clases. ¿Qué te sucede? Nunca habías reaccionado así. Parece que estuvieras celoso.

_Momento de la verdad Edward_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Es que estoy celoso, Bella! – confesó tirando de su pelo.

Escuchó como ella contenía el aliento abruptamente y se sentaba estilo indio a su lado.

Un momento de silencio se tenso se hizo presente, en el cual Edward se trató de infundir valor pero estaba tan asustado que le costaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que esta era la única oportunidad y que debía aprovecharla si no quería perder a Bella para siempre. Alza la cabeza y la miró sincero.

-Bella, yo nunca he sido sincero en estos último años – musitó tomándole de las manos.

-Edward – le susurró ella con voz ahogada y vio como sus ojos se ponían brillosos.

-Yo… - no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que suspiró y trató de acomodar sus ideas al mismo tiempo que buscaba aplacar el nerviosismo -. Siempre me gustaba cuando éramos niños y estábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Éramos tu y yo contra el mundo, siempre juntos. Solo los dos, nadie más de por medio. Aunque siempre estábamos con Alice, Jazz y Rose, estaba esa pequeña diferencia. Y me gustaba. Aún cuando Emmett se nos unió cuando teníamos cinco años, seguía siendo así. No nos importaba nada, solo estar juntos.

» Recuerdo las conversaciones que tenía mamá y Esme, imaginando que terminaríamos juntos, casándonos, teniendo mucho hijos; y aunque Charlie y papá no le daban mucha importancia una vez les escuché diciendo que era muy seguro que estaríamos juntos y rieron ante la idea de que su hijo y su hija los unieran como imaginaron en su juventud. Y yo lo quería desesperadamente – llevó su mano a la mejilla de Bella, sonrojada y a punto de llorar en cualquier momento -. Nunca me gustaba cuando pasabas mucho tiempo con los demás, quería que tuvieras tu atención en mí. Era una criatura absolutamente egoísta en ese entonces y lo sigo siendo ahora. Siempre lo fui pero me decía a mi mismo que tú te darías cuenta en poco tiempo pero llegábamos al instituto y no pasaba nada. Me alegraba que no te mostraras interesada en los demás chicos pero cuando las chicas te comenzaron a cargar con un chico del cual no sabía su nombre, me sentí absolutamente molesto. ¿Quién osaba a poner sus ojos en ti, si eras mía? Eras mi ángel, mi novia en secreto aunque tú no lo supieras. ¡Quise decírtelo tantas veces, pero me dabas señales que me hacían perder la esperanza! Hubo un tiempo en el que me resigne, que te amaría en silencio hasta que te dieras cuenta de que siempre estuve para ti.

» Bella, te amo. Te amo desde que tengo memoria. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, somos totalmente compatibles. No tenemos algunas cosas en común pero nos acoplamos como piezas de un rompe cabezas. Si lo piensas, siempre ha sido así. Odias los deportes pero siempre estás conmigo en los partidos de futbol americano del instituto porque sabes que me encanta el deporte. Me infundas valor cuando dudo. Nos apoyamos mutuamente en todo y siempre nos defendemos entre los dos. Amo cuando te enojas lo cual me parece adorable. Amo la forma en que tiras tu cabello para atrás de los hombros con el dorso de tu mano en un movimiento elegante. Amo como tus ojos brillan cuando intuyes algo. Amo cuando pones las necesidades de los otros sobre las tuyos como prioridad. Amo como su entrecejo se frunce cuando lees libros, pareces tan perdida en las letras. Amo cuando miras a Charlie y a Renée en sus momentos románticos frente a ti. Amo como te sonrojas en todo momento, especialmente cuando te hacen piropos. Amo cuando muerdes tu labio al estar nerviosa. Amo cuando mientes pero lo haces tan mal, que te resignas. Amo la sonrisa que pones cuando cocinas porque la cocina experimental de tu madre resulta mal para la cena. Amo todo de ti Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Edward ya lo había hecho, Había sido absolutamente sincero hasta los huesos y le abrió su alma a Bella.

-Que tonta he sido – lloró de pronto.

-¿Bella?

-Siempre pensé que me mirabas como tu mejor amiga, que nunca me mirarías de forma diferente. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte si te decía algo que prefería sufrir en silencio – lloriqueó con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas pero sonrió -. Te estuve esperando por tanto tiempo Edward, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y a resignarme a vivir sin ti de la forma en que yo te quería. Edward te amo, lo he sabido por tanto tiempo.

Bella se tiró sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza aun llorando. Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de su ángel y le acarició la espalda con sus manos, buscando reconfortarla.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto amor – se disculpó Edward y Bella levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

-Es culpa de ambos Edward, fuimos inseguros. Por eso tardamos tanto tiempo… - susurró mirándolo con los ojos brillando de amor y cariño. Era la misma mirada de antes.

-Y debemos recuperarlo – musitó viéndola a los ojos y se acercó suavemente hacia el rostro de su dulce Bella para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, tibios y suaves.

Decir que su primer beso fue la cosa más dulce que había experimentado era quedarse cortó y sentir las mariposas revolotear dentro de su estomago, hizo que Edward tuviera piel de gallina. Las sensaciones eran arrebatadoras y más aún cuando sentía cómo Bella le respondía, causando un suave baile con sus labios. Se aferró a ella y de la misma forma que era correspondido. Sintió el tiempo pasar muy rápido a pesar de que al mismo tiempo sentía que el tiempo se había detenido cuando el beso comenzó. Por él podían besarse por siempre pero el estomago de Bella se hizo notar, reclamando comida.

Ambos se separaron riendo y sonrojados.

-Espérame aquí – le pidió y corrió hacia el cesto y la guitarra para volver donde Bella.

-Déjame ayudarte amor – dijo Bella parándose.

-Gracias.

Juntos, entre miradas y risitas, pusieron una manta sobre el pasto y se sentaron sobre este, juntos… muy juntos. Edward estaba feliz, y más todavía cuando vio los ojos de Bella brillar ante los sándwiches de salmón ahumado con huevo.

-¡Mis favoritos! – chilló contenta antes de darle una mordida y gemir en aprobación.

El ego de Edward se elevó por los aires como nunca cuando Bella aprobó con la mirada la tortilla de papas y junto a esta, un pote de queso untable. Específicamente de gusto de jamón. Bella tenía una extraña manera de comer, por ejemplo untaba la tortilla de papas con el queso del pote, una idea escalofriante pero cuando lo probabas era delicioso. Y por supuesto, el placer culposo de ella, un paquete de doritos.

-Toma o te vas a atragantar – bromeó Edward tendiéndole una botellita de Seven Up.

-Gracias – le contestó como pudo con la boca llena.

-¡Bella, no me quiero quedar sin novia en nuestro primer San Valentín! – la mofó.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

-¿De verdad lo somos? ¿Somos novios?

-Bella, lo eres desde antes – le contestó absolutamente segura y Bella rió -. Desde que éramos niños, para ser sincero.

-Gracias por avisarme, novio mío – rió.

-De nada novia mía – le dio un pequeño beso para dejarla seguir comiendo.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el pequeño almuerzo que había preparado y Bella estaba más que contenta, diciéndole que cocinaba de maravillas. Para el final del día, el ego de Edward terminaría más arriba de las nubes.

-¿Edward para qué es la guitarra? – le preguntó cuando había terminado de comer.

-Oh, compuse algo para ti – admitió apenado -. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

-Sí – dijo Bella emocionada.

Con tranquilidad, Edward retiró la guitarra de la funda y colocándola sobre su regazo, miró a Bella cuando comenzó a dar las primeras notas con la guitarra.

«_What day is it, and it what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_»

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y le sonrió con amor.

La canción justamente expresa eso. Su« relación» desde su perspectiva, como por el miedo él había sentido que había perdido tiempo el cual pudo haberlo pasado a su lado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las notas de la guitarra habían sido inspiradas gracias a ella como del mismo modo que sonaba su corazón cuando estaba a su lado.

«_All of he things, that i want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_»

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero podía ver en su rostro los sentimientos que se ocultaban en el interior de ella. El amor puro que albergaba su dulce corazón por él, del mismo modo que él hacia ella. Se sentía tan completo que la letra y las notas cobraron más sentido que antes. La canción era para ella, para que comprendieron lo que el sintió durante tiempo. Y que de alguna forma lo aceptara aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

«_There something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does it's beautiful_

_Everything she does is right._»

Edward volvió a repetir el estribillo dos veces con más dedicación sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos a Bella, los cuales eran el acceso a su pura alma. Las cuerdas de la guitarra cobraban vida con más fuerza a medida que los dedos de pianista las hacían sonar pero al final, recobró la misma suavidad que el principio.

«_What day is it and it what month_

_This clock never seemed to alive_.»

Cuando terminó su pequeña e improvisada performance, se sintió absolutamente expuesto ante Bella y le gustaba esa sensación. Ya no había más secretos entre ellos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo Bella dándole pequeña besos en su boca pero para Edward no era suficiente por lo que dejó la guitarra a un lado y tomó a su novia de la noca para besar la con más fuerza. Mostrándole todo en ese beso apasionado, que despertó fuego en los dos con mucha rapidez.

Pero fue demasiado pronto cuando se tuvieron que separar. Edward apoyó su frente sobre la de Bella con los ojos cerrados y tomó sus manos.

-Te amo Edward.

Edward comprendió que un «te amo» era tan pequeño para expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, por lo que solo se limitó a decir una oración tan sencilla como comprometedora.

-Tu ahora eres mi vida – le susurró dándole otro beso.

Pasaron el resto del día entre besos, caricias y risas. Estaban demasiado cómodos como siempre pero esta vez el sentimiento era pleno y nada comparable como antes. Quería pasar todo el tiempo juntos, más que antes. Deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido de todos estos años pero al mismo tiempo disfrutar del amor que se tenían.

Y Edward estaba feliz porque todo había resultado bien y tendría a Bella hasta el final de los tiempos a su lado, más allá de la muerte. Y le resultaba tan cómodo y propia manejar con una sola mano mientras que la otra estaba entre las manos de Bella. Era la nochecita y se les había pasado el tiempo como agua. Edward lo lamentaba porque le resultó absolutamente corto pero estaba tan feliz.

-Dime que no es cierto – le pidió Bella al ver dos tres autos muy familiares, estacionados en frete de su casa.

Edward sabía que debía esperar esto. Seguro su madre le había contado a toda la familia sobre hoy y ya se los imaginaba a todos abarrotados en el pequeño living de los Swan, con la curiosidad carcomiéndoles por dentro.

No contestó a la suplica de Bella, solo se limitó a bajar rápido del auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia oficial como siempre había querido. Se deleitó, nuevamente, con el sonrojo brillante en sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Gracias Edward.

-Ha sido mi placer, amor – la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un tierno beso en sus labios -. Ahora, señorita Swan, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a nuestros visitantes – le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír.

Tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa de todos, Edward abrió la puerta de la casa para dejar pasar su hermosa novia y entrar tras ella. Podía escuchar los murmullos, provenientes del living y como había predicho, los encontraron a todos mirándolos expectantes conteniéndola la transpiración.

-¿Y bueno? – preguntó Charlie con una expresión parecida a la de Carlisle.

El resto los miraban taladrándoles con la mirada ante el silencio.

Pero ni él ni Bella dijeron nada, solo levantaron sus manos unidas para que todos los vieran y la habitación se llenó de risas y felicitaciones.

Sin duda, había sido el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque pase toda la madrugada despierta para terminarlo porque mi hermano había secuestrado mi netbook. Y yo desesperada porque quería escribir la parte de la declaración de Edward y la canción ***romántica mode on***.**

**La canción y su traducción, están en el perfil al igual que la receta de los sándwiches de salmón rosado con huevo. ¡Se los recomiendo!**

**Una aclaración con respecto a Emmett. En su declaración Edward menciona que Em se les unió cuando ellos tenían cinco años. Es en realidad el primo de Edward y Alice por parte de su madre Esme. Los padres de Emmett murieron cuando el era pequeño y pasó al cuidado de los Cullen. Ellos lo adoptaron.**

**Y también aprovecho para decirle «¡Feliz cumpleaños!» a EniChepi, esperando que este disfrutando de su día. Si, solo ella nacía el día de San Valentín. Denisse, tu regalo va a estar para el domingo y viene con lemon ***perver mode on*.** Para los que quieran saber más, en mi perfil, la historia se titulo «Secret».**

**No olviden dejarme reviews, para saber su opinión ;)**

**Bites!**


End file.
